Secrets shared and lovers love
by Inuyashagurlxoxo
Summary: This new Kairi shares some secrets and gets very close with me lover Inuyasha.
1. Inuyasha's secret

**__**

After Kagome hit Kairi with one of her arrows Inuyasha spent all his time with Kairi until she got better.

Scene-Feudal Era- The Village- Kairi, Shippo, and Songo

Kairi: Songo, where is Kagome?

Songo: She went back to her time. 

Shippo: Yeah, she said she had a big test.

Kairi: Oh, I was beginning to think she left because I was still here.

...........................................................................................................................

Songo: So Kairi, If you don't mind I would like to hear more of your past with Inuyasha.

Kairi: Sure, but you both have to promise not to tell Kagome or anyone, and don't tell Inuyasha I told you.

Songo: Okay.

Shippo: Yup, I can keep a secret!

Kairi: Okay, well a long time ago before I died Inuyasha and I were married. 

Shippo: You were. Cool!

Songo: That is interesting, Inuyasha doesn't seam to be the marrying type. 

Kairi: Well, it's true. Also we had a house deep in the forest. I wonder if it's still standing. I know I would like to see for my self. Maybe one day I'll go with Inuyasha.

...........................................................................................................................

__

Scene-Outside-Inuyasha and Miroku are talking by a fire

Miroku: So Inuyasha, what happened that Naraku killed Kairi?

Inuyasha: Well, if you must know, years ago Kairi's mother was cursed by Narraku when she was pregnant Kairi. It was for one day she would be consumed by her own powers. But that's not all. It was that any female in her family would be consumed by there powers. Not just her.

So Kairi will be consumed one day if Naraku isn't killed. She died while we were in battle with Naraku.

Miroku: was she consumed?

Inuyasha: No, you idiot. Let me finish!

Miroku: Okay

__

He said in a fearful voice

Inuyasha: For some reason that day she was distrackted and Naraku stabed her so many time, she died.

Miroku: I see, but what kind of powers does she have?

Inuyasha: She mostly has the power to control fire. She has incredible speed and strength. 

Miroku: Which power would consume her?

Inuyasha: Are you stupid or what? Of course the fire you idiot!

Miroku: Okay I get it, I get it!

..........................................................................................................................

__

Scene- Outside- Inuyasha I awake near the fire. Miroku is asleep, and Kairi comes to talk to Inuyasha.

Kairi: Inuyasha.

Inuyahsa: What is it, something wrong?

Kairi: No, of course not. I just wanted to see if you would come with me.

Inuyasha: Come with you where?

Kairi: To see if our old house is still there.

Inuyasha: Sure, but are you up to it?

Kairi: Yes, I'm fine.

__

They head into the forest till they finally reach an old house in the middle of nowhere.

Kairi: Look Inuyasha. It's still here. Shall we enter?

Inuyasha: Yeah, sure, it wouldn't hurt.

..........................................................................................................................

__

They enter the house to find it empty and just the way they left it.

Inuyasha: There are so many memories here.

Kairi: Yes, to many I can't remember them all.

__

Inuyasha takes Kairi's hand then hugs her and holds her tight. They walk into a room that was their old bed room. They kiss and nature takes it's course. (LOL)

.........................................................................................................................

__

Scene-The village- Songo and Miroku look all over for Inuyasha and Kairi. But they are nowhere to be found.

Miroku: INUYASHA! INUYASHA! Where are you?

Songo: KAIRI! KAIRI!

Miroku: Songo, do you have any idea where they could have went?

Songo: NO.

Miroku: Did either one of them say anytime about anyplace.

Songo: No. Wait!

Miroku: What?

Songo: Kairi said something about and old house they once lived in together.

Miroku: Well let's go then!

........................................................................................................................

__

They search the forest and then they finally come across the old house. They enter to find it empty. But Miroku hears something and they find Kairi and Inuyasha in bed together.

Miroku: INUYASHA! INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: What! What's goin' on?

Miroku: Inuyasha wake up. You both fell asleep!

Inuyasha: Okay you idiot! I'm up I'm up! Kairi wake up.

Kairi: Yes, my love.

Inuyasha: We fell asleep here and it's time for you to wake up.

Kairi: Okay. 

Songo: We must go back to the village.

Inuyasha: Why?

Songo: I left Shippo there alone and he's still too young.

Inuyasha: Who cares about him.

Kairi: Inuyasha that wasn't nice.

Inuyasha: Okay fine we can go back.

..........................................................................................................................


	2. Secrets shared and lovers love

**__**

After Kagome hit Kairi with one of her arrows Inuyasha spent all his time with Kairi until she got better.

Scene-Feudal Era- The Village- Kairi, Shippo, and Sango

Kairi: Sango, where is Kagome?

Sango: She went back to her time. 

Shippo: Yeah, she said she had a big test.

Kairi: Oh, I was beginning to think she left because I was still here.

...........................................................................................................................

Sango: So Kairi, If you don't mind I would like to hear more of your past with Inuyasha.

Kairi: Sure, but you both have to promise not to tell Kagome or anyone, and don't tell Inuyasha I told you.

Sango: Okay.

Shippo: Yup, I can keep a secret!

Kairi: Okay, well a long time ago before I died Inuyasha and I were married. 

Shippo: You were. Cool!

Sango: That is interesting, Inuyasha doesn't seam to be the marrying type. 

Kairi: Well, it's true. Also we had a house deep in the forest. I wonder if it's still standing. I know I would like to see for my self. Maybe one day I'll go with Inuyasha.

...........................................................................................................................

__

Scene-Outside-Inuyasha and Miroku are talking by a fire

Miroku: So Inuyasha, what happened that Naraku killed Kairi?

Inuyasha: Well, if you must know, years ago Kairi's mother was cursed by Narraku when she was pregnant Kairi. It was for one day she would be consumed by her own powers. But that's not all. It was that any female in her family would be consumed by their powers. Not just her.

So Kairi will be consumed one day if Naraku isn't killed. She died while we were in battle with Naraku.

Miroku: was she consumed?

Inuyasha: No, you idiot. Let me finish!

Miroku: Okay

__

He said in a fearful voice

Inuyasha: For some reason that day she was distracted and Naraku stabbed her so many time, she died.

Miroku: I see, but what kind of powers does she have?

Inuyasha: She mostly has the power to control fire. She has incredible speed and strength. 

Miroku: Which power would consume her?

Inuyasha: Are you stupid or what? Of course the fire you idiot!

Miroku: Okay I get it, I get it!

..........................................................................................................................

__

Scene- Outside- Inuyasha I awake near the fire. Miroku is asleep, and Kairi comes to talk to Inuyasha.

Kairi: Inuyasha.

Inuyahsa: What is it, something wrong?

Kairi: No, of course not. I just wanted to see if you would come with me.

Inuyasha: Come with you where?

Kairi: To see if our old house is still there.

Inuyasha: Sure, but are you up to it?

Kairi: Yes, I'm fine.

__

They head into the forest till they finally reach an old house in the middle of nowhere.

Kairi: Look Inuyasha. It's still here. Shall we enter?

Inuyasha: Yeah, sure, it wouldn't hurt.

..........................................................................................................................

__

They enter the house to find it empty and just the way they left it.

Inuyasha: There are so many memories here.

Kairi: Yes, to many I can't remember them all.

__

Inuyasha takes Kairi's hand then hugs her and holds her tight. They walk into a room that was their old bedroom. They kiss and nature takes its course. (LOL)

.........................................................................................................................

__

Scene-The village- Sango and Miroku look all over for Inuyasha and Kairi. But they are nowhere to be found.

Miroku: INUYASHA! INUYASHA! Where are you?

Sango: KAIRI! KAIRI!

Miroku: Sango, do you have any idea where they could have gone?

Sango: NO.

Miroku: Did either one of them say anytime about anyplace.

Sango: No. Wait!

Miroku: What?

Sango: Kairi said something about and old house they once lived in together.

Miroku: Well let's go then!

........................................................................................................................

__

They search the forest and then they finally come across the old house. They enter to find it empty. But Miroku hears something and they find Kairi and Inuyasha in bed together.

Miroku: INUYASHA! INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: What! What's goin' on?

Miroku: Inuyasha wake up. You both fell asleep!

Inuyasha: Okay you idiot! I'm up I'm up! Kairi wake up.

Kairi: Yes, my love.

Inuyasha: We fell asleep here and it's time for you to wake up.

Kairi: Okay. 

Sango: We must go back to the village.

Inuyasha: Why?

Sango: I left Shippo there alone and he's still too young.

Inuyasha: Who cares about him.

Kairi: Inuyasha that wasn't nice.

Inuyasha: Okay fine we can go back.

..........................................................................................................................


End file.
